Bios of Characters and References in My Stories
by iSqueakers
Summary: The bios of the Mario Gang, Koopas and my OCs as they appear in my stories. There are little history snippets for the characters I will explain later on. I will also include references included in my other stories. Still being updated even as I speak.


**A/N: So I decided to make a reference to the bios of the Mario Gang, Koopas, other characters and my OCs. It will also have references in my other stories on here. I have included specks of history so it can be considered a story, so...**

**for the ratings:**

**Speed: The measurement of speed. 1 is the fastest, while 8 is the slowest.**

**Intelligence: How smart the characters are, IQ-wise. 1 is the smartest while 8 is the dumbest.**

**Strength: How strong the characters are. 1 is the strongest while 8 is the weakest.**

**Friendliness: How friendly the characters are. 1 is the most friendly while 8 is the least friendly.**

**My overall rating: My opinion on the character. 1 is my favorite while 8 is my least favorite.**

**Also, in the nicknames, an asterisk (*) indicates an insult.**

* * *

**Mario Mario**

Born: May 30, 1967

Nicknames: Plumber (* from Bowser, otherwise not an insult), Marty-o, Mustachioed, Mr. Mustache, Hero, Faucet-fixer*, Jumpman, Pauline's-ex-boyfriend*, Reach4Peach*

Species: Human

Home: Mushroom Kingdom; formerly Brooklyn, New York.

Height: 5'8" (172cm)

Weight: 160lbs (72.5kg)

IQ number: 110

Favorite color: Red

Favorite Mario game: Donkey Kong

Favorite food: PASTA and CHEESE

Favorite hobby: Doing plumbing.

Favorite Mario Gang member: Peach

Favorite Koopaling: Ludwig; unlike the other Koopalings, Ludwig ALWAYS battled Mario directly.

Physical description: Chubby, yet not fat; red shirt with blue overalls, white gloves and brown shoes. Mario has a roundish face with blue eyes, a big nose and a large-as-heck mustache. He has brownish hair covered with a red cap displaying his M emblem, as well as a bit of a mullet.

Attack style(s): Jumping, multiple power-ups, swinging (Bowser in Super Mario 64), superhuman powers from power sources.

Personality: Leadership qualities, prejudicing against baddies, protective at times, brave.

History: Mario's story is quite interesting: He was originally born in the Mushroom Kingdom during the Yoshi's Island era. When both he and his brother Luigi were still little kids in 1970, shortly after Yoshi's Island, Kamek had a vision that one day, two human men will take over the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser.

Fearing the worst, Mario and Luigi's parents fled from the Mushroom Kingdom and hid out in the real world Brooklyn when the Great Pop-up started in 1971.

The Great Pop-up is a period when Earth passes through a zone full of the Mushroom World's magic, causing warp pipes to pop up all over the world. This has occurred plenty of times throughout Earth's history, with a range of about one time every 225 million years. Popular examples include Mario in both the years 1971 and around 1983, as well as Bud's family in 1990 during the Mush-Rumors event.

In the year 1981, Mario saves his girlfriend, Pauline, from Donkey Kong, who has since retired and became Cranky Kong. Two years later, in 1983, Mario and Luigi were fixing a woman's pipe, when suddenly, a hidden warp pipe sucks them back into the Mushroom Kingdom. They then see a huge turtle-thing trying to get a woman in a pink dress to sign something. Eventually, Mario interfered, and the woman, now known as Peach, thanked him.

Throughout the 1980s and 1990s, Mario, as well as Luigi and Peach, made frequent trips to the Earth and back. Sadly, the Great Pop-up period ended 30 years after it started, at the end of December 2001, forever isolating the Mario World from Earth again. Magicians, as well as technicians, are currently experimenting ways to connect the Mario World to Earth forever.

My ratings (of the Mario Gang for Mario. The lower the number, the better the ranking).

**Speed: 3 of 8**

**Intelligence: 6 of 8**

**Strength: 3 of 8**

**Friendliness: 6 of 8**

**My overall rating: 7 of 8**

* * *

**Luigi Mario**

Born: August 7, 1969

Nicknames: Weegee, Weeg, Player 2*.

Species: Human

Home: Mushroom Kingdom; formerly Brooklyn, New York

Height: 5'11" (180cm)

Weight: 172lbs (78kg)

IQ: 114

Favorite color: Green

Favorite Mario game: Luigi's Mansion

Favorite food: Pasta

Favorite hobby: Plumbing

Favorite Mario Gang member: Daisy

Favorite Koopaling: Lemmy; the most innocent Koopaling, and the only Koopaling who not only doesn't criticize the Marios, but actually once gave Luigi a compliment.

Physical description: Same appearances as Mario; his head's more oval than Mario's; also blue eyes, a big nose, mustache, brownish hair covered with a cap with the L emblem. A green shirt, blue overalls, white gloves and brown shoes. Taller than Mario despite being younger.

Attack style(s): Jumping, multiple power-ups, superhuman powers from power sources.

Personality: More as a follower than a leader; quiet and peaceful. Once he is upset then he can be harsh. More smarter of the Mario Brothers. Despite his average IQ, he is a great philosopher, as well as Peach.

History: Luigi has the same origin as Mario, but he remains behind the scene for several games. He likes Party and Kart games, but hangs back a bit when it comes to Peach being kidnapped. Luigi was never taken seriously among the other members of the Gang until his famous 2001 role: Luigi's Mansion.

My Ratings:

**Speed: 2 of 8**

**Intelligence: 5 of 8**

**Strength: 4 of 8**

**Friendliness: 4 of 8**

**My overall rating: 2 of 8**

* * *

**Peach Toadstool**

Born: June 28, 1969

Nicknames: Princess-in-Pink, Princess Toadstool, Peachypie, DID* (Damsel in distress)

Species: Human

Home: Mushroom Kingdom

Height: 5'6" (168cm)

Weight: She told me; I would post it on here but she threatened me with her umbrella.

IQ: 100

Favorite color: Pink

Favorite Mario game: Any Spinoff games (She doesn't get kidnapped)

Favorite Food: Peaches

Favorite hobby: Shopping, exploring and cooking

Favorite Mario Gang member: Daisy

Favorite Koopaling: Wendy (She's a girl that likes to shop also)

Physical description: Blonde hair, gold crown with flowers, blue earrings, blue eyes and a small nose. Peach likes wearing pink, frilly dresses with a blue gem near the chest area, elbow-length gloves and red high heels.

Attack style(s): Umbrella, occasional punching and hip checks.

Personality: Sweet, nice but also a bit gossipy. Peach is not afraid to show who is boss most of the time; this is apparent throughout the cartoons rather than the games.

History: Peach is a human that has an unknown human mother, who eventually married King Toadstool. Contrary to popular beliefs, King Toadstool is Peach's STEP-father rather than her father. Despite this, King Toadstool still treats her like his biological daughter and has two trusted mushrooms, Toadsworth and Toad, to watch over her. Because Peach trusts Toad much more than Toadsworth, she usually includes Toad in her daily activities.

Every now and then, Peach can be a ditz. This is proven in Super Mario Sunshine, when she seriously QUESTIONS Bowser Junior if she was really his mother.

My ratings:

**Speed: 6 of 8**

**Intelligence: 8 of 8**

**Strength: 6 of 8**

**Friendliness: 5 of 8**

**My overall rating: 5 of 8**

* * *

**Daisy Sarasaflora**

Born: April 27, 1969

Nicknames: Tomboy, Dayday, HI IM DAISY, Crazee Dayzee*, Amazee Dayzee

Species: Human

Home: Sarasaland

Height: 5'5.5" (166cm)

Weight: Just like Peach, Daisy would not tell me.

IQ: 117

Favorite color: Orange

Favorite Mario Game: Mario Party 3

Favorite food: Pomegranates

Favorite hobby: Play sports

Favorite Mario Gang member: Peach

Favorite Koopaling: She picks either Roy or Larry because both of them are as sporty as her.

Physical description: She is almost a copy-and-paste look of Peach. She is a brunette with hair reaching her shoulder blades. She has daisy earrings, a daisy-embedded gold crown, blue eyes and a small nose. Unlike Peach, Daisy has wrist-length gloves, an orange dress with a daisy emblem on her chest area.

Attack Style(s): Direct combat

Personality: Fun, sporty, a tomboy despite her love for flowers. She is kind, despite her being bossy at times. She loves to challenge people and treats everything like it's a race. Daisy can be worrisome, but is usually comforted by the much calmer Luigi.

History: Despite Peach and Daisy's friendships going back since the mid-1970s during Princess Training school, Daisy has been out of the spotlight of the Mario World until 1989.

Daisy is the ruler of the four parts of Sarasaland, first saved by Mario when an alien kidnapped her. She really likes hanging out with Peach, along with Rosalina, and also loves spending time with Luigi, whom she has a crush on.

Daisy, overall, is easy to get along with, as long as she does not get mad. Whenever she is angry, she turns into a beast! Just ask any of her victims, such as a random Koopa Troopa, Bowser and even Mario at one time. Because of her sudden anger and extreme sarcasm, she can come across as more rude than she means.

My ratings:

**Speed: 4 of 8**

**Intelligence: 4 of 8**

**Strength: 5 of 8**

**Friendliness: 8 of 8**

**My overall rating: 5 of 8**

* * *

**Rosalina Cosmole**

Born: ?

Nicknames: Weirdo*, Rosey, Rosetta, Lumagirl, Miss Starbit, Momma

Species: Human

Home: Outer Space

Height: 5'7

Weight: She does not have a constant weight. She then gave me a lecture about how the kilogram system in non-scientific usage considers weight rather than mass. Because of her habitat in Outer Space, her weight can range from 0kg to 8,820,000,000,000 kg. On Earth, she tells me that she is around 63kg. She then joked with me, saying how she loves being in places where she measures 0kg so she doesn't have to manage her "weight", but only her mass.

IQ: Unmeasurable

Favorite color: Blue

Favorite Mario Game: Super Mario Galaxy

Favorite Food: Star bits

Favorite hobby: Helping around the universe

Favorite Mario gang member: Luigi

Favorite Koopaling: She had no comment. After prying on her for a bit, she finally chose Ludwig and Iggy for their interests in science.

Physical description: Silvery-blonde hair, a silver crown, blueish-silver eyes, pale white skin, a blue dress with a star emblem on the neck area and a magic wand. Sometimes, a Luma follows her.

Attack style(s): Magic wand, throwing stuff at high velocities. She can use force fields as a defense, as well as levitation of both herself and other people or objects.

Personality: Nice, calm, friendly and helpful. Not much is known of her other than she gets along with Peach, Daisy, and the multiple Lumas in space.

History: Rosalina is a mysterious woman, to say the best. Rosalina was apparently a resident of Plit long ago. When she was a little girl, she found a rusty spaceship containing a crying star. The star then takes her up into space, where she will spend the rest of her life upholding.

My ratings:

**Speed: 5 of 8**

**Intelligence: 1 of 8**

**Strength: 1 of 8**

**Friendliness: 2 of 8**

**My overall rating: 8 of 8**

* * *

**Toad Fungi**

"Born"/Germinated: March 4, 1977

Nicknames: Fungus, Mushroom, Royal Slave*

Species: Toad

Home: Mushroom Kingdom

Height: 2'6" (76cm)

Weight: 25lbs (11.33kg)

IQ: 124

Favorite color: Blue

Favorite Mario game: Super Mario Brothers 2

Favorite food: Mushrooms (SURPRISINGLY)

Favorite hobby: Working for the Princess

Favorite Mario Gang member: Peach

Favorite Koopaling: None (Even when poking him about it, he still wouldn't say)

Physical description: White mushroom cap with red spots. Unlike regular mushrooms, Toad, as well as the toad species, can remove his cap. He has a blue vest with a gold trim, and he has brown shoes.

Attack style(s): Jumping, throwing objects.

Personality: Loyal and hard-working. He can be rude at times with vulgar language, but he is getting better at managing such emotions.

History: Toad is somehow related to Toadsworth. It is believed that Toad is the son of Toadsworth, but that has not been conformed by him, his sister Toadette or Toadsworth. When he was eight years old, he started off as Peach's messanger, eventually working up to Royal Retainer since the late '80s and early '90s.

**My ratings:**

**Speed: 8 of 8**

**Intelligence: 3 of 8**

**Strength: 7 of 8**

**Friendliness: 3 of 8**

**My overall rating: 6 of 8**

* * *

**Toadette Fungi**

"Born"/germinated: July 7, 1976

Nicknames: Pink-thing*, Mush, YEAH!, Fungus*, Judge Toadette, Chief Justice

Species: Toad

Home: Mushroom Kingdom

Height: 2'6" (76cm)

Weight: 22lbs (10kg)

IQ: 128

Favorite color: Pink

Favorite Mario game: Mario Party 6

Favorite food: Shroom cake

Favorite hobby: Shopping

Favorite Mario gang member: Peach; she likes pink

Favorite Koopaling: Roy; he likes pink also.

Physical description: Pink cap with white spots, she also has pink hair braided into 2 braids with mushrooms at the end of each braid. She wears a pink dress, a red vest with gold trims. She wears brown shoes.

Attack style(s): Jumping, throwing objects

Personality: Not much is known of Toadette, as her emotions vary dramatically in each game. In Paper Mario:TTYD, she is emotional, while in DDR:Mario Mix, she is pushy and demanding. I incorporate both emotions into her in my stories; she is cheery in her informal life, while she is serious and demanding in her life. Because of the latter personality, as well as Toad having an important part tending to Peach, I have Toadette be the Chief Justice of the Mushroom Kingdom in my stories, except for a small part in Troll Chronicles where she is a news anchorwoman. Of the main Mario Gang, Toadette is the smartest of all them, save for E. Gadd, Rosalina and other geniuses. She uses this smartness to guide Mario in PM:TTYD whenever he got new features.

History: Toadette is Toad's sister, so she is also somehow related to Toadsworth. Her and Toad have their quarrels now and then, but their sibling bond is still strong. She is Toad's older sister, and her sometimes-emotional personality influenced Toad's anger a bit as they were growing up.

**My ratings:**

**Speed: 7 of 8**

**Intelligence: 2 of 8**

**Strength: 8 of 8**

**Friendliness: 7 of 8**

**My overall rating: 3 of 8**

* * *

**Yoshi Dino**

Hatched: Date unknown, but sometime in the year 1990

Nicknames: Vehicle, bottomless-pit, Lizard, Dino breath*

Species: Yoshi

Home: Yoshi's Island

Height: 6'2 (188cm)

Weight: 235 (106.5kg)

IQ: 105

Favorite color: Green

Favorite Mario game: Both of the Super Mario World games and both Yoshi's Island games.

Favorite food: Fruits and cake

Favorite hobby: Eating

Favorite Mario gang member: Luigi (He says Mario's too fat to ride on him. Luigi also likes green.)

Favorite Koopaling: Both Larry (Likes fruits) and Morton (Also likes cake. Plus they are two of the three youngest Koopalings)

Physical description: Green all over, with a white underbelly. He has three red spines going down his neck, and ends when it reaches a red shell-like saddle on his back. Yoshi has a huge nose/snout, with a long tongue.

Attack style(s): swallowing-and-spitting, jumping, fluttering and kicking.

Personality: Loyal and happy. Because he is young enough to be the son of Mario, Luigi and Peach, he can act more childish to them. Because of his innocence, he is typically the friendliest of the gang; friendly tot he point where he acts kind to even Bowser and his kids, much to the annoyance of the rest of the Gang. He hates when Mario rides on his back, but because he is a hero, Yoshi allows him to. He loves when Peach rides on him though.

History: Yoshi's parents are unknown; he was found in an egg as Mario was rescuing Peach in Super Mario World. Ever since then, Yoshi has been offering Mario rides throughout a few more games.

**My ratings:**

**Speed: 1 of 8**

**Intelligence: 7 of 8**

**Strength: 2 of 8**

**Friendliness: 1 of 8**

**My overall rating: 1 of 8**


End file.
